pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost Generation
In literature, the Lost Generation refers to a group of American writers who came of age during World War I and established their literary reputations while making Paris the center of their literary activities in the 1920s. They were never a literary school."Lost Generation," Encyclopædia Britannica. Web, May 28, 2018. The term is also used more generally to refer to the entire post-World War I generation. Demographers William Strauss and Neil Howe outlined their Strauss-Howe generational theory using 1883-1900 as birth years for this generation. In literature with Ernest Hemingway's son, Jack Hemingway (nicknamed Bumby) in 1924. Stein is credited with bringing the term "Lost Generation" into use.]] The term was coined by Gertrude Stein and popularized by Ernest Hemingway, who used it as 1 of a pair of contrasting epigraphs for his novel The Sun Also Rises. Hemingway credits the phrase to Stein, who was then his mentor and patron. In A Moveable Feast, published after Hemingway's and Stein's deaths, Hemingway claims that Stein heard the phrase from a garage owner who serviced Stein's car. When a young mechanic failed to repair the car quickly enough, the garage owner shouted at the boy, "You are all a "génération perdue." Stein, in telling Hemingway the story, added, "That is what you are. That's what you all are ... all of you young people who served in the war. You are a lost generation."Hemingway, 29. Mellow, James R. (1991). Charmed Circle: Gertrude Stein and Company, p,273. New York: Houghton Mifflin. . Lost in this respect means disoriented, wandering, directionless — a recognition that there was great confusion and aimlessness among the war's survivors in the early post-war years." The 1926 publication of Ernest Hemingway's The Sun Also Rises popularized the term as Hemingway used it as an epigraph. The novel serves to epitomize the post-war expatriate generation. , 302. However, Hemingway later wrote to his editor Max Perkins that the "point of the book" was not so much about a generation being lost, but that "the earth abideth forever"; he believed the characters in The Sun Also Rises may have been "battered" but were not lost. , 82. In his memoir A Moveable Feast, published after his death, he writes "I tried to balance Miss Stein's quotation from the garage owner with one from Ecclesiastes." A few lines later, recalling the risks and losses of the war, he adds: "I thought of Miss Stein and Sherwood Anderson and egotism and mental laziness versus discipline and I thought 'who is calling who a lost generation?"Hemingway, 29-30. Prominent members of the Lost Generation include Hemingway, F. Scott Fitzgerald, John Dos Passos, E.E. Cummings, Archibald MacLeish, and Hart Crane. Other writers who can be included include Kay Boyle, Harry Crosby, H.D., Ralph Cheever Dunning, Mina Loy, and Ezra Pound. Literary themes The writings of the Lost Generation literary figures tended to have common themes. These themes mostly pertained to the writers' experiences in World War I and the years following it. It is said that the work of these writers was autobiographical based on their use of mythologized versions of their lives. The Hemingway Project|website=www.thehemingwayproject.com|access-date=2016-03-30}} One of the themes that commonly appears in the authors' works is decadence and the frivolous lifestyle of the wealthy. Great Writers Inspire|website=writersinspire.org|access-date=2016-03-30}} Both Hemingway and Fitzgerald touch on this theme throughout the novels The Sun Also Rises and The Great Gatsby. Another theme that is common for these authors was the death of the American dream, which is exhibited throughout many of their novels. It is most prominent in The Great Gatsby, in which the character Nick Carraway comes to realize the corruption that surrounds him. Other uses The term is also used in a broader context for the generation of young people who came of age during and shortly after World War I, alternatively known as the World War I generation. Authors William Strauss and Neil Howe, well known for their generational theory, define the Lost Generation as the cohort born from 1883 to 1900, who came of age during World War I and the Roaring Twenties. In Europe, they are mostly known as the "Generation of 1914", for the year World War I began. In France, the country in which many expatriates settled, they were sometimes called the Génération au Feu, the "Generation in Flames". Going by Strauss and Howe's birth years, the last U.S. member of the Lost Generation to live was Susannah Mushatt Jones, who was born on July 6, 1899 and died on May 12, 2016. This makes the generation fully ancestral in the United States. Nabi Tajima (born 4 August 1900, died 21 April 2018) from Japan was the last living member of this generation. In Britain, the term was originally used for those who died in the war, and often implicitly referred to upper-class casualties who were perceived to have died disproportionately, robbing the country of a future elite. Many felt that "the flower of youth and the best manhood of the peoples had been mowed down,"Rosa Luxemburg et al., "A Spartacan Manifesto, The Nation, March 8, 1919, pp. 373-374 for example such notable casualties as poets Isaac Rosenberg, Rupert Brooke, Edward Thomas and Wilfred Owen, composer George Butterworth and physicist Henry Moseley. Notable members Sample members include Sinclair Lewis, who was the first American to receive the Nobel Prize in Literature, United States Army General George S. Patton, Russian-born composer Irving Berlin, American writer, reporter, and political commentator Walter Lippmann, Earl Warren, American theologian, ethicist, and commentator on politics Reinhold Niebuhr, Actresses Lillian Gish, Mary Pickford, and Mae West, American poet and satirist Dorothy Parker, Norman Rockwell a painter/illustrator, J. Edgar Hoover who was the first director of the Federal Bureau of Investigation of the United States, baseball player Babe Ruth whose career in Major League Baseball spanned 22 seasons from 1914 through 1935, boxers Jack Dempsey and Gene Tunney. Actors Fred Astaire, Humphrey Bogart, George Burns, James Cagney, Frederic March, Edward G. Robinson, Randolph Scott, Spencer Tracy, and Rudolph Valentino, American novelist and short story writer F. Scott Fitzgerald, American bass singer and actor who became involved with the civil rights movement Paul Robeson, Al Capone, American novelist, short story writer, and journalist Ernest Hemingway, entertainer Al Jolson, top Broadway star of the era and first star of "talking pictures", U.S. politicians Adlai Stevenson II and Henry A. Wallace, British-born film director Alfred Hitchcock, composers George Gershwin and Aaron Copland, and Italian born Nicola Sacco. Because the United States was a safe haven from the persecution, repression, and murder characteristic of fascist and Communist regimes, the United States often became a refuge for entrepreneurs, scientists (like Enrico Fermi), and creative people (like Bohuslav Martinů) who did much of their best work in America. U.S. presidents were Harry S. Truman and Dwight D. Eisenhower. Notable international members were Clement Attlee, Vincent Auriol, Stanley Bruce, Heinrich Bruning, Marc Chagall, Charlie Chaplin, Maurice Chevalier, Ben Chifley, John Curtin, Charles de Gaulle, Morarji Desai, John Diefenbaker, Anthony Eden, Ludwig Erhard, Arthur Fadden, Frank Forde, Jacobus Johannes Fouche, Peter Fraser, Joseph Goebbels, Adolf Hitler, Sidney Holland, Nikita Khrushchev, Harold Macmillan, John McEwen, Robert Menzies, Ho Chi Minh, Joan Miro, Benito Mussolini, Walter Nash, Jawaharlal Nehru, Lester B. Pearson, Sergei Prokofiev, Vidkun Quisling, Liu Shaoqi, Charles Robberts Swart, Hideki Tojo, Lutz Graf Schwerin von Krosigk, Ludwig Wittgenstein, and Mao Zedong. Russian-born Golda Meir spent most of her formative years in the United States before becoming prime minister of Israel. Sample cultural endowments are: The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald;Lapsansky-Werner, Emma J. United States History: Modern America. Boston, MA: Pearson Learning Solutions, 2011. Print. Page 238 The Waste Land by T.S. Elliot; Babbitt (novel) by Sinclair Lewis; The Sound and the Fury by William Faulkner; Monkey Business (film) starring the Marx Brothers; Creed of an Advertising Man by Bruce Barton; An American in Paris by George Gershwin; The Maltese Falcon by Dashiell Hammett; The Big Sleep by Raymond Chandler; The Old Man and the Sea by Ernest Hemingway; the musical score of the ballet score Appalachian Spring by Aaron Copland; and The View from Eighty by Malcolm Cowley. See also *Poets of the Lost Generation References * Hemingway, Ernest (1996). A Moveable Feast. New York: Scribner. ISBN 0-684-82499-X. * * Notes External links ;Audio / video *The Lost Generation at YouTube ;About *"Lost Generation" at the Encyclopædia Britannica Category:Literary movements Category:Cultural generations Category:Aftermath of World War I Category:Roaring Twenties Category:American literary movements